Simplify the following expression: ${5(-1+t)-5(6t+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{-1+t}{)} - 5(6t+3) $ $ {-5+5t} - 5(6t+3) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ -5+5t {-5(}\gray{6t+3}{)} $ $ -5+5t {-30t-15} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5t - 30t} {-5 - 15}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-25t} {-5 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-25t} {-20}$ The simplified expression is $-25t-20$